Wrong Thoughts and Bad Parenting
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: These people are the worst parents in the world! And she's the worst sister in the world! Oh and I'm also the worst boyfriend in the world.


**S'up people?!?! I'm That One Kid XD. This is my first story, and I think it's kinda weird that I chose to do a rated M story. But it's whateves, hope enjoy it. XD**

3 3 3

She was teasing me. She always wears short skirts and low cute shirts, just to tease me. It's payback for the wrong decision. Man oh man, if I would have saw her first, she'd be the chick I'd sleep with every night.

And morning.

Evening too.

Okay, to make it short, I'd do her anywhere at any time, all day, everyday.

But I can't. It's not the age difference, no that was okay. I'm a senior and she's a freshmen, it could work. But that's not the problem. I'm dating her less-hotter-than-her sister. It's funny for sisters-they are nothing alike. They don't even look alike. My girlfriend-ew, I hate saying that-has black hair and brown eyes. Her figure is....how describe it? Uh...not....as curvy as her **little **sister.

How is that even possible? Her little sister has bigger boobs than she does. I also find her pink hair and green eyes cute. It's different. The way she blushes and smiles, her eyes twinkling-UGH!!!!!! I need to think about something else. My girlfriend, focus on her.

Sakura walks in looking as hot as ever. Why, in the hell did I not see her first?!?!?! It's not fair. While I'm tied down to her sister (whose name btw is Miyo. I **don't** find it weird at all that I haven't mentioned her by name until now.) Back to my point, I'm with her, and she's freely single waiting for some douche bag to be her boyfriend. No I'm not mad.

I'm pissed.

"So, Sasuke, my parents and I are leaving for a trip tomorrow, and since they trust you, they want you to watch Sakura."

Why. Me? FML. Don't they know that if they leave me alone with her in this house for who knows how long, some things are going to happen?

"So, are you going to do it? Please say yes?"

What can I say?

_No!!! I'm going to rape your sister!!!!!_

_or_

_Okay, but when you guys come back and she's pregnant, you know what happened._

Neither one of those sounded good. "Sure."

"Yay!!!! I gotta go meet my folks downtown, okay? So I'll see you later." She pecks me on the cheek and rushes out the door.

"So, it's just going to be you and me for a week."

A week? What kind of parents leave their 14 year old daughter, with an 18 year old dude with hormones and urges!?!?!?! These people are the worst parents in the world!!! And she's the worst sister in the world!!!!! Oh and I'm also the worst boyfriend in the world. It's okay, maybe she won't stay home all week. Hopefully. Knowing my luck she probably will.

She sits next to me and takes the remote out of my hand. "You don't mind do you?" She asks sweetly. I shake my head no and stare at the screen. She turns to Spongebob. Oh great. I can commit suicide or rape. Or do a combination of both. The rape happening first of course.

I sigh. I need help.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Nope, everything is great." She giggles. I can feel my heart melting.

"So when are you planning to propose to my sister?"

Never.

"I don't....I don't know."

Liar. You're not going to propose to her.

"How can you not know?"

"You know how you can tell if someone is the one?"

"Well yeah, I guess."

It's you.

"I'm not sure it's Mi-her." But I'm very sure it's you. And I'm also sure that I want to be inside you making you scream my name over and over.....I need to stop thinking. If that's possible. The door unlocks (thank goodness) and her parents and sister walk in.

"Sasuke!! We're so glad you can watch her. We'll pay you and everything."

That's not necessary.

"It's no problem." It is necessary, my dad cut me off of funds last week because of a little 32 car pile up. Caused by yours truly, and my best friends Naruto, Suigetsu, and Jugo. He said I will get access to the money as soon as I pay off the car we totally fucked up. No one was injured that day, not that it mattered to my dad.

"Well, we better go get packed up, it's gonna be a long drive tommorrow." Their dad shoos his wife and her (Miyo) upstairs. Sakura goes upstairs with her family as well. This is going to be a long week.

3 3 3 3 3

They leave, just like that. Who in the world let's this happen? Sakura didn't seem to worried about them leaving. In fact she was just in her room starring at the T.V. That was not even on.....

After hearing the instructions for any emerency fifteen billion times I went upstairs to her room.

"Hiya Sasuke-kun. Is there any problem?"

"No, I'm going home right quick to get my cell phone. So try not to burn down the house." The instructions for what to do was way too long and I forgot them.

She got off her bed, well kind of and stumbled on a cord, no doubt her cell phone charger. Before her face and the floor could become best friends I caught her. The position we were in was, unplanned. My hands firmly on her waist, her hands on my chest. Romantic love scene? No. Try temptation being a bitch.

"....sorry." She said softly. We both just stared at each other, wondering what are next move should be. Our lips were only a few inches away from each other, it couldn't hurt to....kiss her.

Which is what I did. My lips grazed upon her's, she kissed back. Which was one thing that was wrong. It got passionate. Another thing, wrong. Oh and the whole fact that I'm dating her sister, makes it even wronger. Wait, that's not a word...well it is now.

And she was four years younger than me, she was extremely shorter than me. Like she's on her toes and I still have to bend down, not a little either. I don't want to pull back, but this is super wrong.

"Sakura, I, _we_ can not do this. It's not right."

"I know, but..." Please don't say the words I know you're going to say. "I know you don't love my sister, and I've liked you ever since I saw you at school." Time for some glasses, seriously. "We can deal with them Sasuke-kun. I just want you right now."

She's right. I could knock both her mom and sister out, and her dad I can easily take in a fight. I know that's not what she meant when she said deal with them. As for her wanting me, she can have me.

We both kiss more passionately. Soon I'm unable to control myself. I sit her on her bed gently. Taking her shirt off, revealing her black bra, which was most likely too small for her. Being as her breast were spilling out of it. She tugged at the hem of my shirt. I take it off and her eyes get wider and she gasps. All I could do was smirk her face was priceless, but I can't blame her I do have a pretty awesome body. My attention goes to taking off the unnecessary article. It wasn't doing anything for her anyway.

I take her breast into my mouth. Hearing her moan is always a good pleasure. I love girls who moan. It made me even harder though, and it's starting to get a little painful. Sucking on the one and roughly fondling the other. Successful in getting her nipples hard, with my tongue I trail down her stomach stopping to lick her belly button. My index fingers hook onto the sides of her panties. I look in her eyes for approval. She nods her head and I slide them off her smooth legs.

I grasps her thighs and pull them apart. What I see amazes me. I don't waste time. I stick my finger up her entrance. She throws her head back in bliss. Moving in and out of her at a nice decent pace.

"Ahh...Ohhh!!! Don't stop!!!" I kept my decent pace, maybe sped up just a tad. With my thumb I rubbed her clit. Earning another moan from her. I added another finger and quickened my pace extremely. Her body shook as an orgasm took hold of her. That was nice and all, but I'm looking for her to scream my name. I slowly and teasingly licked her clit. She moans softly, until I plunged my tongue in her as deep as I could. I love the taste her. my tongue around inside of her until she came close. And when I sucked on her clit, she screamed my name and released allowing me to drink all of her fluid.

Her breathing was heavy. I kissed her on the lips. "I want inside of me right now." If that didn't make me even harder than I already was, I don't know what will. I take off my shorts (it's summer what do you expect) and boxers off. I position myself between her legs pushed myself in her. Which was kinda hard, being how tight she was. And me, I don't have a small dick, so it wasn't making anything better. I continued to push into her until I reached her barrier. Only jerks push in slowly, it only makes the pain worse. Where as if you do it quick it's not so bad, it's over and done. So I just shove myself in her. She screams loudly, and I capture her lips to make the pain not be as bad.

I started to move in and out. She trusted her hips on mine and I took it as a signal to speed up. We both move in perfect sync (something that has never happened with Miyo, which is why I usually keep her hips pinned to the bed.) I found the right spot and went deeper and faster. Her walls were constricting around me, but I kept my pace nonetheless. Her body shuddered and she came screaming my name. I'm pleased. I forgot my condom (typical) so I pulled out of her and cummed then.

I laid down next to her, and she rested her head on my chest. If it were any of situation I'd hurry and get us both in the shower and dressed. But we had time, so we just went to sleep.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Okay, over the week alone with my little cherry blossom, we basically spent it watching Spongebob and making out. Not a bad week, in fact the best week ever. I did break up with Miyo. Saying something along the lines of it's just not working up, it's not you, it's me....all that jizz. And I made it known to all of them that I was dating Sakura, the only person with a problem with it was guess who? It wasn't Sakura (obviously), her mom or dad. But you'd be mad to if your boyfriend/girlfriend left you for your younger sibling.

I never told them I had sex with Sakura. That's called suicide.

* * *

**You should review this. I'll give you cookies if you do. XD**


End file.
